Diary of a Hero's Memories
by PikachuGlaceon
Summary: Dear Diary, I am starting you so that I can doodle my thoughts down. Well here are some of my thoughts... Bianca so has a crush on Cheren. I once had a crush on a guy... He left. One-Shot FerrisWheelShipping. A little bit of DualRivalShipping.


Welcome! Please note that this is the first thing I've written on Fan fiction. This is a One-shot and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, do you think Cilan would be in it? No... Brock would be there too...

Sorry but I don't. :c

**Diary of a Hero's Memories**

_"Touko! You said you had a dream... That dream... Make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you Touko! Well then... Farewell"_

**Touko's POV**

**Monday 1st June**

**Dear Diary, today Cheren called over to check up on me. Seriously, I don't know why he bothers; I know I am insane but... Anyway, today I have a challenger; she goes by the name of Mei. Apparently, Mei beat Team Plasma but even though I am the Champion, I don't get very much information. I already like her! Her main Pokémon is a Samurott called Sakura and has Victini on her side. That should be fun. After two whole years of her journey my best friend Bianca became Professor Bianca today! I'm so proud! Wow two years... So much has happened... Oh that's right Diary, you don't know about what happened two years ago! Well, where do I start? **

**-Flashback-**

_...Farewell!"_

_"N wait!" I cried, but it was too late. The vast white body of Reshiram had disappeared into the distance._

_Just then, Alder and Cheren came into the room._

_"Where's N?" Alder asked._

_I fell to my knees, crying my heart out. I felt something I never felt before: Heartache._

**-End Flashback-**

**So Diary,****_ that's_**** what happened.**

**Sincerely, Touko**

**Tuesday 2nd June**

**Dear Diary, you would never guess what happened. MEI USED RESHIRAM. FREAKIN' RESHIRAM. So I pitted her up against Zekrom. Yeah. You heard right. I'll repeat if you didn't. I pitted her up against Zekrom. I'm surprised she even knows Reshiram since ****_he _****left on Old Resh'. Wait...**

**OH MY GOSH.**

**I'm away to talk to Mei. I'm freaking out.**

**Sincerely, Touko**

**Wednesday 3rd June**

**Dear Diary, sometimes you just have to let things slide... But then again... SOMETIMES YOU HAVE RELEASE YOUR RAGE! Ahem... Awkward... I really have to stop writing commas and ellipses. Anyway... (GRR) Turns out ****_he_**** helped Mei and after she defeated him, he gave her Reshiram. Yeah... So yeah. In other news, I am going to the Nimbasa City on Friday. That'll be fun. I've just realised my diary entries are getting shorter. Ahh Well! **

**Sincerely, Touko**

**Thursday 4th June**

**Dear Diary, I don't know what to do with my life. I mean, Cheren is a Gym Leader, Bianca is a Professor, and I know I am the Champion but... It isn't INTERESTING! It would be if Cheren was Champ' instead. Sorry for the rant but it reminds me of a time...**

**-Flashback-**

_"Your Pokémon... just now, it was saying..." The tea green haired man said._

_"Slow down... You talk too fast. And what's this about Pokémon... Talking?" Cheren said._

_"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then you two can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N."_

_"My name is Cheren and this is Touko. We were asked to complete the Pokédex, and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become the Champion though," Cheren explained._

_"Hi weird man with green hair!" I waved._

_"The Pokédex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?"_

_"Well, Touko, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"_

_"You're on!" I said, pulling out Snivy's Poké Ball._

**-End Flashback-**

**I miss him. But not because of the reason you may think. I miss him because of his queer comments and weird ways of speaking... For crying out loud Touko! Stop using ellipses!**

**Anyway... Wish me luck for tomorrow!**

**Sincerely, Touko**

**Friday 5th June**

**Dear Diary, today at the Nimbasa City, I met up with Touya and we went to the Amusement Park. Touya reminds me of Natural. Just his personality and pure heart... Obviously not as pure as Natural's, but still. At the Amusement Park we saw Mei. It looked as if she was waiting for someone... We didn't stick around long enough to find out. Not much to say today. Not very many people are participating in the Pokémon league this year because of what happened two years ago. (Same thing I told you on Monday) Some people are wary of starting their journeys because, they think if they do then their Pokémon will be taken away from them. I remember after all of that, I went home and...**

**-Flashback-**

_"Touko, we're here!" Cheren called out from somewhere below us._

_"Touko...I asked you five minutes ago to come down..."_

_"Sorry Cheren, I just can't help it..." I said._

_"Help what?"_

_"The clouds are so fluffy!" I replied, dreamily._

_Cheren face-palmed and flew up on Unfeasant._

_"Down we go!" I shouted._

_"Touko wait!"_

_The first thing Cheren felt when he got down was a snowball to the shoulder._

_'Maybe he isn't all serious now...' I thought._

_"You know Cheren..."-SPLAT! I was cut off by a snowball to the face._

_Bianca appeared out of no-where._

_"Yay! Snowball fight!" _

**-End Flashback-**

**And, I know I've said this before, ****_that's_**** what happened.**

**Sincerely, Touko**

**Saturday 6th June**

**Dear Diary, I need to tell you what happened yesterday...**

**-Flashback-**

_I was walking down the streets of Nimbasa City, when I heard a scream. I ran to the source of the scream. The sight horrified me._

_Cheren's body was lying right in front of the Ferris-wheel. _

_I knelt beside him, hoping he was ok._

_"Touko..." He said weakly._

_"No. Don't speak." I begged but to another person it would sound like an order._

_"Touko... Tell Bianca..." Cheren wheezed. _

_"Please... Don't speak..."_

_"Tell Bianca... I love her..." He then fell into, what would seem like to another person, a deep sleep._

_"No! Cheren! Don't leave me here alone in this world! Please..." My voice turned to a whisper at the end._

_I was unaware of the Ambulance which just arrived. The paramedic came over._

_"I'm afraid... He's gone."_

**-End Flashback-**

**He died because a truck hit him... I... I'm sorry Diary but I'm going to end this short.**

**Sincerely, Touko**

**Sunday 7th June**

**Dear Diary today is the day of the funeral. Yeah... Wish me luck with that! Anyway, I won't be writing anymore after this. It's just... Everyday it's either that the day's too boring or that there is too much going on. So I just came to say goodbye I guess.**

**Well then... Farewell!**

**Sincerely, Touko**

_Epilogue_

Touko was walking along the streets of the Amusement park. It was just after the Funeral.

"Cheren was a good man," said a mysterious voice. "I may not have known him as well as you but, I know him enough to know that, underneath all of that seriousness, he was a good guy."

Touko didn't turn around. Instead, she just ignored him.

"Touko..."

Touko's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?" She turned around.

"Everyone knows the Ideal Hero," he said. "Let's ride the Ferris Wheel."

"Sure. Why not?" Touko replied, dryly.

"I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas." The man said.

"You know... An old friend of mine once said that. He had green hair... Grey-Blue eyes..." Touko gasped.

The man leaned in and kissed her.

"N!"

**Le End xx**


End file.
